


A new addition

by sisaturday (sisaboo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Puppies, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaboo/pseuds/sisaturday
Summary: “Happy Anniversary, Koushi.”Suga can hear the smile in Daichi’s voice as he says it, knows the twinkle that is hiding in his eyes. He feels his partner’s rough hand over his, suddenly, and his heart flutters in excitement. “You can look now.”





	A new addition

“Happy Anniversary, Koushi.”

Suga can hear the smile in Daichi’s voice as he says it, knows the twinkle that is hiding in his eyes. He feels his partner’s rough hand over his, suddenly, and his heart flutters in excitement. “You can look now.”

Suga opens his eyes slowly and stares out across the dusty dashboard of their little car, through the window, past the wooden fences and towards the building in front of them, clean-looking and clad in glass and stone.

“What’s… where are we?” he asks once he’s taken in the sight, puzzled. He has no idea how far they’ve come or even where they are, trusting Daichi when he told him it would be ‘worth it’. “Daichi…?”

His partner decides to throw him a bone, and his next words make Suga’s heart leap into his throat.

“Well… you know how you’ve been aggressively begging for a puppy for I don’t even know how long...” he starts, and Suga’s head whips around almost comically at his words.

“I decided I couldn’t put up with the pinching and the blackmail any longer.”

Suga feels like he might die in that instant.

“No...” he mutters, his hand squeezing Daichi’s so hard that he can see the other man wincing, but he doesn’t care.

Daichi laughs through his pain, nodding. “Yes, Koushi,”

“We’re… We’re getting a puppy?”

Daichi has barely finished his second round of nodding before he’s suddenly and bodily pressed into his car door by Suga’s full weight upon him. Suga didn’t think through the action of launching himself at Daichi and is now paying for it with a painful jab in his side from the gearstick, but he doesn’t care. He squeezes Daichi for all he’s worth, burying his face in the other man’s warm neck.

“Well, it was either this or a trip to Disney World. But something told me you’d appreciate this more.”

Suga knows he’s pretending not to feel the wetness of his tears soaking into his shirt, Daichi stroking his back softly as Suga holds him, hiccuping.

After a long minute, Suga feels as though he can manage to get some words out. His voice is thick as he speaks into Daichi’s hair.

“I can’t believe you… do you mean it?”

“About the pinching? Yeah, Suga, you’re really brutal. I swear I’ve had a bruise in the same place for _months_ now. There’s only so long a man can put up with constant physical and mental assaults before he gives in, you know?”

Suga laughs and hits his shoulder a little too hard, right on cue. He wants to protest but can only whine, his face still buried in the other man’s neck, lips against his pulse.

“Of course I mean it, Kou. Now let’s go inside and pick out our newest family member, hm?”

“Yes! Yes, oh my god, yes.”

Suga pulls back instantly out of the hug, his face turning once again towards the building in front of them. He can see now that the words “Adoption Centre” are emblazoned in big white letters above the entryway and knows that he couldn’t be any happier in this moment, with the man he’s shared the last five years of his life with as a partner and the ten years of his life before that as a best friend, about to adopt a puppy together. He almost can’t believe it, except he can. Because his entire life so far with Daichi has been like a fantasy, and it just keeps getting better and better.

He wipes his ugly tears away on the back of his hand and grins. “Best anniversary, ever.”

"Better than Disney?" Daichi asks, raising one eyebrow.

"Mmm... almost..." and now it's Daichi's turn to hit Suga. " _Okay_ , okay! Yes, ten million times better."

They're quiet for a minute, anticipation sinking in.

"I love you, Daichi," he says quietly, quickly squeezing the other man's hand again.

"Love you too, Kou," Daichi answers, flashing his beautiful smile at Suga, and his heart is doing flips. "Now, let's go get a puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to [Lizzie](http://twitter.com/lizzilz) about puppies and somehow this happened!
> 
> Even though this is my second Haikyuu fic, technically, it's the first one I've actually posted so I'm NERVOUS!  
> I love DaiSuga more than air though and I hope you enjoyed this little fic// leave kudos or a comment and I'll love you forever (and maybe I'll write more Haikyuu stuff...)!
> 
> I mostly draw, you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sisaturday) and [tumblr](http://sisaturday.tumblr.com) (mostly Haikyuu with some BNHA and FMA etc)! <3  
> BUT feel free to send an ask or tweet with drabble prompts and I might write 'em


End file.
